1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to pain reliever devices, in general, and to passive massage-type devices for back pain, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are millions of people who suffer from back pain, in particular, low back pain. Many people obtain no relief at all. Others seek relief in the form of medical treatment from various types of physicians, chiropractors and similar practitioners. Also, some people use very expensive, complicated equipment such as trusses, whirlpools, exercising equipment and the like. Other people use injections such as cortisone and the like.
However, most of the treatments noted are very expensive and/or otherwise unavailable to the pain sufferer. Also, specific locations, professional help or the like are required. As a result many people do not obtain the relief desired.